


Snowed In

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie get snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

The covers were wrapped tightly around them as they sat in front of the fireplace of the cabin that Howard had let them stay in for the weekend. They were supposed to return to New York that morning, but a snowstorm kept them from leaving the cabin.

 

“An unplanned extended vacation,” Angie mumbled, against Peggy’s neck, holding the other woman tighter. “I’m pretty content staying in front of the fire for the rest of the day, how about you?”

 

“Mm, and if we get could I can think of a few ways to keep ourselves warm,” Peggy said with a laugh, fingers sliding up Angie’s arm. She turned her head for a kiss. “I’m glad that we got a few more days, I think we’ve deserved it.”

 

“I agree,” Angie said returning the kiss.


End file.
